


Pets

by ursamedium



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Nonsense, Silly, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursamedium/pseuds/ursamedium
Summary: Pet shop AU. Don't ask.





	Pets

It's the hardest sell they've ever had in the store. Handsome Jack has been in the shop for almost an hour. He's shot down every suggestion, and he's not giving up. Zer0 almost got him sold on the big iguana they've got in, but Jack decided it was 'too ugly'. He's been through almost every department of the pet shop. The rodents are all that's left, and the employees are sure that it's pointless to keep going, but, damn, Jack's determined.

Jack points at the cage of gerbils Salvador is unenthusiastically showing him. "Okay, look, sweetheart, I don't really think this is gonna work. I said I wanted something fierce. The Warrior was huge and aggressive. Look at this thing. It's freakin' fuzzy and tiny and pathetic. What the hell kind of pet store is this?"

He sticks his hand in the cage, reaching to pick up the cinnamon-colored gerbil closest to him. The little rodent promptly sinks its teeth into Jack's index finger. He shrieks, violently shaking it off, pulling his bleeding hand close to his chest. Salvador laughs openly. Brick doesn't find it as funny, coming over to make sure the gerbil is okay... and Jack, too, just a bit.

Still cradling his hand, Jack looks up to Salvador and stares. "Wow. I take that back. Get me a box, I've found my pet."


End file.
